


The Betrayer

by MoxtheFox



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Fighting, Gen, don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxtheFox/pseuds/MoxtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We fought." Set in the middle of S3E20 Rescue Bots Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my weird stories. XD. After watching The New Recruits, I decided to write a short fic about Salvage and Blurr's fight.

"Come on, get me off this mud ball!"

Blurr was ferociously pressing keys in desperation to help him get off this bad luck place, he'd had enough of it throwing surprises at him. There was a whirr, and he heard heavy footsteps walking toward him. Blurr whipped around, his optics widening in shock as he saw the 'bot he had least expected to see.

Or ditched, for that matter.

"Blurr! What are you doing?!" asked Salvage, hurt showing in his own optics. Blurr bit his lip plate and stammered, "S-Salvage! You were slow, and-"

"You were going to leave me behind?"

Blurr was left dumbfounded. Before he was going to answer, Salvage came charging toward him. A clenched fist whacked Blurr in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Too confused to fight back or even do anything, he sat there. Salvage charged at him again, this time barreled him to the floor. "Salvage! Can't we talk it out or something?!" 

Salvage grabbed Blurr and squeezed him like a snake. In a desperate effort to free himself, Blurr weakly punched his face. Salvage grabbed his face, letting Blurr go. This made him angrier. Salvage gave a final blow to the helm and the last thing he heard was a loud cry before everything went black.


End file.
